1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail clipper and more specifically to a toe nail clipper of the crossed and relatively pivoted levers-type including first opposing cutter jaw ends and second handle ends. A bowed spring is operatively connected between the handle ends of the levers so as to yieldingly bias the latter apart and a shape retentive but deformable locking sleeve is provided and coacts with grooves formed in the remote sides of the free ends of the handle ends for retaining the handle ends in their closest positions when the jaw ends of the levers are abuttingly engaged with each other. In addition, the jaw ends include coacting cutting edges between which to "nip" unwanted portions of toe nails away and the cutting edges are convexly curved and carried by opposing jaw ends whose terminal ends convexly curve away from each other in order to prevent a toe nail from being cut in a manner leaving sharp corners or excessively trimmed corners, which conditions can result in end grown toe nails.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of toe nail cutters heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. In addition, certain other forms of cutters heretofore have been provided with rounded points. Examples of these previously known forms of cutters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 188,590, 327,065, 1,882,218, 2,146,132, 3,430,340, 4,600,007 and DES. 147,416. However, these previously known forms of cutters do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.